Midnight Blue
Midnight Blue, also known as Celestia. Is one of the overseers of Midnight clan. She works as the overseer of security. Celestia is an angel whom is the daughter of the deity Space. He appearance is an 5'3 ft. woman with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her armor is white/silver color and she uses a sword and a shield to attack as well as energy that she consumes from stars. '''Backstory: '''Celestia's backstory begins with her mother Space the deity. Space was very fond of the humans in the mortal realm. She was always amazed by humans and what they learned to accomplish over the thousands and thousands of years. Sometimes she would come down from the ascended and disguise herself as human just to go and be around them. After years of going down to the mortal realm, she fell in love and conceived a child with a human man. This child was a boy and she named Apollo and she went back to the ascended with the child after it was born. 12 years later she met another man and fell in love once again and had another child and this one was a girl named Celestia. after Celestia was born, Space finally came to a realization about both of her children. They were both human and alive and didn't belong in the ascended. She took both her children back down to the mortal realm and abandoned them in two different locations. Celestia was left on the doorstep of an orphanage and given the name Blue because of her unnaturally dark blue eyes. As the years passed Celestia grew up as an outcast at the orphanage. She was beaten an abused by the other children and the care givers. She would sometimes be locked in a room for a few days at a time if she would fuss or cry to loudly. Once she became a teenager she became more rebellious and began sneaking out of the orphanage at night and began hanging out with the wrong kind of people, she had began doing small crimes such as pick pocketing and shop lifting from time to time but it escalated into full on robberies once she became 18. One of these times she robbing a jewelry store alone but didn't go through with it because as she had the gun pointed at the shopkeeper, the shopkeeper's young daughter came out from the back room and began to scream and cry. Causing Celestia to run out of the store and leave the city of metropolis for good. She ran far, far away from the city, eventually finding herself in a small village known as Crossville where she lived on her own for a few months until one day she decided to go and explore the forested areas of the village, known as the forest of illusion. As she was wandering through she was suddenly shot dead by a mysterious figure in the forest. Celestia, with the help of her mother Space. Was resurrected into an angel not long after she had died. When she awoke, she was still laying on the forest floor but not where she had been shot down, instead she was laying in front of the gates of a castle. Confused and tired, she walked into the castle and asked for shelter from Midnight Okumura. Celestia then continued to stay at the castle for months and began unlocking the secrets of who she really is and what had happened to her on that day in the woods, and she continues to do that to this day. Category:Lore